Friends Within
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: Long before the battles began between Megamind and Metro Man, Roxanne Ritchi had a childhood encounter with our bad, blue hero... MegamindxRoxanne friendship.


I know, the movie isn't even out yet, but I don't really care. And I've already posted this story on deviantArt, and they all really liked it (one even went as far as drawing some fan art for me).

So anyway, this is just a prequel to my series of Megamind stories which answers the question: what if Megamind and Roxanne had met when they were kids? It came to me whilst watching the first five minutes of the movie.

I hope you all like it.

* * *

Friends Within

Eleven-year-old Roxanne Ritchi walked shyly into the Lil' Gifted School for lil' gifted kids, holding her lunch box close to her chest and taking slow, nervous steps. The school looked nice and friendly, but she never was that confident when it came to new places. Her mother gave her an encouraging push forwards.

"You'll be fine," she told the little girl. "Just enjoy yourself, and I'll be back to pick you up at the end of the day."

And with that she walked back to where the car was parked. Roxanne watched her go, before taking a deep breath and walking through the door.

The first sight her young eyes fell upon was a boy hovering above the teacher's desk, juggling various items no normal kid could barely lift, let alone juggle. The other kids were laughing and cheering, and even the teacher was amazed by it, but Roxanne didn't share their awe. Of course, she was surprised by the sight, but not impressed. It just proved to her that the kid was a bit of a show off.

At the sight of her, the boy put his juggling items down and flew over to her. He flashed her a smile and held out his hand. Roxanne stared at it for a few moments, but instead of taking it, she backed away, uncertain. The boy didn't take it as an offence; he just assumed that she was shy, so flew back over to the other kids and began his juggling trick again.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at him. She hated it when kids showed off, and despite appearances, the boy looked to be a real suck-up. After placing her lunch box on the shelf, Roxanne turned to walk over to the other kids, but stopped when something blue caught her eye. She turned her head, and was surprised to observe what appeared to be a blue-skinned boy sitting at the table in the corner of the room, wearing an orange prison suit and apparently working on something.

Anyone who knew Roxanne personally would know that she was a curious child. And curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way over to the boy. His back was turned, so he didn't see her coming, and was too absorbed in what he was working on to hear her approach. Roxanne peeked over his shoulder, but drew back quickly when the boy turned his head slightly. Shrugging, presuming it was nothing, he turned back to his work.

But Roxanne looked over his other shoulder, and this time, the blue boy sensed someone watching him, so turned his gaze again. And once again, saw nothing. Suspicious, he resumed his work. Until Roxanne's head popped up next to him, causing him to jump back slightly. Service to say, he was surprised. No one had ever gotten that close to him before in such a way.

"What are you making?" Roxanne asked, gazing curiously at the object.

She could finally see what it was. It was some sort of gun, with a glowing blue object on the top. Her eyes widened in awe, and seeing that she was genuinely interested, the boy decided to tell her. Or rather, show her.

"Watch," he told her, before aiming it at the ball on the table.

The ball, Roxanne realized on observation, had a bizarre fish swimming inside of it, with big eyes that gazed curiously back at her. The boy pressed a button on the gun, and a blue light shot out of it. It hit the ball, and in moments, made it float a few inches in the air. The boy kept this going before letting it drop back down again. The fish looked a little dizzy at the experience, but apart from that, he didn't look hurt. Roxanne giggled and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"You like that?" the boy asked, unsure whether to believe it or not.

"You're clever," Roxanne told him, smiling.

The boy smiled back.

The two of them played all day together. While the other kids were watching the suck-up boy perform his power of flight and show off his super strength, Roxanne watched the blue boy make all sorts of little contraptions, including a gun that dehydrated and rehydrated water. She couldn't understand why none of the other kids liked him; he may have been blue, but he was smart and funny. Especially when he pronounced his words wrong.

At the end of the day, Roxanne was waiting by the door for her mum when the boy came up to her with something behind his back. He looked rather shy about it.

"I...I made this for you," he said.

He brought out a small necklace, and using his glowing blue object, made the charm at the front light up. Roxanne gasped.

"It's pretty," she said, taking it from him.

The boy smiled, but was taken by surprise when she leapt forwards and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

The moment was ruined by a sudden screech. The two youngsters turned, to see Roxanne's mother storming over to them, her face horrified by the sight she had just witnessed.

"Come away from that freak!" she shouted at Roxanne, taking her hand and pulling her away.

Roxanne tried to protest and pull away from her mother's grasp, but the woman's grip was too tight. During the struggle she dropped the necklace and it landed right next to the fish.

"You're not coming back here again if you're going to be hanging round with _him_!" her mother finished, dragging her daughter back to the car.

Roxanne knew that it was no use trying to fight her mother. But she _was_ able to steal a glance behind her. The boy was watching her with sad eyes, holding the necklace in his hands. Unfortunately, she didn't hear his last words:

"I didn't even learn her name."

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope that gives you all a nice little preview of my future stories.

See you all on November 5th!


End file.
